Love Without Limits
by MortalAcademy
Summary: After recieving a message from Isabelle, Alec and Magnus take a trip to the park upon Clary's request for a group photograph, that is until when a problem arises due to the height difference between them.
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Cassandra Clare. _**
**_

**A/N:** When writing this I based it on Matthew Daddario and Harry Shum Jr who portray Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane in the TV Series _Shadowhunters_.

* * *

It was like any other Saturday, except today he'd received a phone call that morning from his sister, Isabelle stating that _'You and Magnus need to get to the park by noon, Clary's calling the shots'_.

After Alec received Isabelle's message earlier that morning, he spent the rest of morning coercing his boyfriend to get out of bed, as Magnus was never up before eleven am on a weekend. At first it had consisted of Alec tugging at the sheets from the foot of the bed, but Magnus clung to the covers like his life depended on it. Even when Alec managed to pull them away, Magnus just laid their unabashed in all his bare skinned glory; to Alec, Magnus was something else entirely, and thought he was exceptionally lucky. In the end Alec crawled up over his boyfriend's body, pressing all of his strength into the mattress to make it shake and bounce uncontrollably, laughing the entire time. He watched as Magnus tried his best to be angry at him, but one of his favourite things was to see and hear his boyfriend's laugh. Which is what led him to eventually waking Magnus up by peppering kisses on him from head to toe, showing this man just how much he loved him.

As soon as they exited the portal, the sunshine radiated down on them, warm but not too humid. It was a beautiful summer's day, the park looked an array of colours. Lush green grass spread out for miles and tall trees with leaves blooming wide at the top lined the narrow paths; families sat in clusters on picnic blankets and couples walked hand in hand. By instinct Alec slipped his hand into Magnus's, as they strolled slowly through the park, circling around the lake to where Clary wanted them to meet up. A long time ago Alec wouldn't have dreamed he'd be walking through a park holding hands with a man, never mind a man as magnificent and bold as Magnus. His boyfriend was something else entirely, but he most definitely wasn't complaining.

Alec couldn't help it, as they swung their clasped hands between them as they strolled along the path, his eyes kept wandering across Magnus's attire. And by default his body as well. Today Magnus had chosen to wear tight charcoal jeans, that hugged his legs and ass in an unholy way, it should have been illegal. Not to mention, Alec was constantly questioning mentally how his boyfriend even managed to fit comfortably into them, considering they were practically a second skin and left nothing to the imagination. Alec's eyes drifted up over Magnus's jean clad hips and onto his waist and chest, which in turn was covered in a toned down manner, especially for his very flamboyant boyfriend. The latter was wearing a teal coloured shirt that wrapped so appealingly around Magnus's chest and biceps, the colour evidently matching the coloured tips to his jet black hair. Alec was too busy admiring-and admittedly staring at-his boyfriend's caramel skin as it shone with a healthy sunlight glow, the glitter brushed around his yellow cat-like eyes dancing, to notice Magnus watching him. A small smirk graced his features, Alec knew in that moment he'd been caught.

"You know, Alexander, I'm quite proud that you made it this far not only staring at me, but you also haven't toppled over yet." Magnus was being playful, his tone teasing as his grinned up at Alec. In return Alec's only reply was a bright blush that covered his cheeks, averting his eyes.

"Shut up, I can't help it. You always look so-well- You always look so flawless and put together no matter what you wear." Alec whispered just loud enough that he knew from that secret smile that Magnus was wearing, he knew that he'd heard. Magnus pulled Alec to a stop in the middle of the path, joggers and families with pushchairs circulated around them like a rock in the middle of a stream.

"And you always say the right thing to make my day brighten entirely." Magnus pushed up onto his tiptoes, placing a sweet kiss against Alec's lips, nipping against the lower one lightly. Once upon a time, Alec would have been completely uncomfortable in a scenario like this, kissing a man in the middle of a public setting, but this was Magnus and it just felt right. He felt comfortable and safe, especially when he wrapped his arms around Magnus's shoulder and pressed up against his body, just before they parted to breathe.

"Alexander, you keep that up, we won't make it to Clary's little rendezvous." Magnus's forehead was pressed against Alec's, as they breathed each other's air. It was an intimate position, and neither of them wanted to pull away from one another. Alec quickly pressed another kiss against Magnus's lips, just as Isabelle rounded the corner.

"Hello boys! We've been waiting for you for ages, we were starting to worry you weren't going to come. But now I see why; you were both tongue tied." Isabelle smirked as she flipped her mass of ebony hair over her shoulder and gestured for them to follow her. Alec knew better than to deny his sisters' wishes, as he smiled down at Magnus with a little shrug of his shoulder. Magnus returned the smile as they took off after Isabelle.

Isabelle had led them across to a clearing just beside the lake, where Clary, Jace and Simon were waiting for them. Clary was stood prepping the camera that was propped on a tripod just up the bank a little, where Jace was sat at her feet looking head on at a group of ducks that were at the water's edge, his expression was one of _'come near me and I will end you'_. Both Magnus and Alec chuckled between themselves at Jace's expression. Simon was stood skipping stones across the water's surface; that was until Isabelle pranced over and threw her arms around his shoulders in a loving manner, as he swung around pulling her into his embrace. Alec watched as his friends-his family-were all in one place, where no trouble was lurking and everyone was just relaxing and happy. Magnus snuck a chaste kiss across Alec's jaw before he joined Clary beside the camera. In turn he took a seat beside his parabatai, bumping fists as a way of greeting.

It felt like Alec had been sat discussing training and battle strategies with Jace for hours, whilst unconsciously listening to Simon tell Isabelle all about the new Star Wars movie, when Clary shouted them over. Magnus had been stood by the camera when Alec walked over, watching as blue sparks glowed over his boyfriend's fingertips. His mind short circuited because all he could think about what was that magic felt like trailing over his skin. Alec blushed to a whole other level, for having his mind wander to such indecent thoughts in the presence of his friends. As if by magic, Magnus turned with a smug smile and wink, which just caused Alec to flush a deeper crimson.

"Come on, guys! Let's not take all day at this, I need you all stood beside the lake!" Clary shouted to get everyone else's attention.

"I'm not standing near those bloodthirsty little things! I saw what they did to that poor pastry, they tore it to shreds!" Jace pointed accusingly at the ducks that were minding their own business in little groups, floating on the water near the bank. Clary and Alec rolled their eyes in sync, while Isabelle, Magnus and Simon smothered their laughs.

"Jace, don't be such a big baby! They're just ducks, they aren't going to hurt you." Clary soothed as she brushed her hand over Jace's arm, gently pushing him into place in front of the camera. Isabelle and Simon followed suit, standing on Jace's left-hand side. Magnus and Alec followed down the bank afterwards, standing just behind the other three, while Clary took her place beside Jace, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Wait, is it a self-timer camera? Who's taking the photo?" Simon questioned, looking to everyone for an answer. Magnus rolled his eyes in despair, making his magic crackle over his fingers as if to answer his question.

"Ohh right, magic. I forgot about that!" Realization dawned in Simon's eyes as he watched the blue magical flames Magnus was gesturing with. Alec smothered a chuckle, as did Jace, whereas Isabelle just kissed Simon's cheek softly.

They made an interesting entourage. All different styles and personalities that blended perfectly together in a mismatched way, even as friends they all complimented one another, Alec thought. He found a happiness in seeing those he considered family happy, especially when they had all found love that would last a lifetime. Alec's eyes wandered once again to Magnus's, who was leaning around Isabelle to direct his magic towards the camera. He loved watching Magnus wield his magic, it was as captivating and beautiful as the man himself.

"Everybody ready?!" Magnus asked loudly to the rest of the group, his eyes catching Alec's as his smiled, mouthing _'I love you'_. Alec smiled fondly at him, leaning down to whisper in his ear "I love you too, Magnus." Everyone else nodded and voiced their approval that they were indeed ready for the photograph to be taken. Magnus noted that they had twenty seconds until the photograph would be taken, so everyone could prepare in advance.

Above the camera the number twenty appeared in blue magical letters, and began counting down as soon as Magnus snapped his fingers. Alec watched as Jace kept his arms wrapped firmly around Clary, who was sealed tightly against his chest, while Isabelle had wrapped her arms around Simon's shoulders with her face turned towards the camera. The blue letters showed that they were down to twelve seconds, when Alec turned to Magnus who was smiling up at him. It was then that Alec realized Magnus was looking around Simon to be in the photograph.

Alec quickly looked back at the blue letters that showed they had seven seconds left, as he chewed his lip. He glanced back at Magnus who had placed himself for the photograph, still looking around Simon, when he made his move. Alec clasped Magnus's hand as he pulled the latter tightly against him, looping both hands around his boyfriend's legs as he lifted him up. Magnus gasped and instinctively wrapped his legs around Alec's waist at the surprising decision Alec made to lift him up, glancing quickly back at the timer that had three seconds left.

Just before the camera flashed their photograph, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec placing a kiss firmly against his cheek, who in turn grinned and scrunched his nose up in a pleasant surprise. As soon as he knew the photo was taken, both of them burst out laughing at Alec's spontaneous decision. Magnus was smiling affectionately at Alec, with a look of wonder and awe across his features.

"I'll be honest, Alexander, you never cease to amaze me." Alec took a breath and smiled at his boyfriend with a devoted expression, watching the twinkle in Magnus's eyes. He leaned in, capturing Magnus's lips with his own. The kiss turned from a chaste kiss to one fueled with passion and fire, where the rest of the world and everyone in it dropped away. It wasn't until there was an inconspicuous cough and a quiet giggle that they broke the kiss, but didn't pull away from another. Clary, Jace, Simon and Isabelle were all grinning knowingly at the two of them, as Alec rested his reddened face in Magnus's hair, who was resting his cheek against the taller man's shoulder, smiling contently.

Once everyone else began to dissipate and start to clear up their belongings, along with the camera, Alec and Magnus were still wrapped up together in the same position they were before. Except now Magnus stood with his back to Alec's chest, whose arms were secured tightly around his boyfriend's waist as they looked out over the lake. Alec rested his head atop Magnus's nuzzling and placing a kiss in the shorter man's hair, smiling. It was times like this, the times they were making memories that meant the most to Alec. To be able to create a montage of his and Magnus' life together, to make each day count and spending it deeply in love with one another. He may only get a lifetime with this man, but even if Magnus knew it or not, he'd be the love of his life for all of eternity.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought! It's been such a long time since I've wrote anything.**


End file.
